


Pyro, the angel of love

by Kamikaze_187



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Multi, Pyro is a lovely fella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_187/pseuds/Kamikaze_187
Summary: is valentine and pyro know it, he make sure of what to do in this lovely date.
Relationships: Demoman/Sniper (Team Fortress 2), Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2), Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Miss Pauling/Scout (Team Fortress 2), Scout's Mother/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Pyro, the angel of love

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of some ship, enjoy.

Tomorrow was the big day, tomorrow was Valentine, Pyro loved this day so much that he could barely contain his desire to dance in the middle of the kitchen. As every year pyro prepares a whole day before to be well prepared for the next day, he spent all night at dawn baking cookies and cakes and making chocolates, all with the forms of hearts, also cutting and assembling red paper figures with a heart shape included with a message or poem concerning the day or a drawing made with crayons of many colors and by hand.

He was also responsible for decorating some rooms with pink things, he had his faithful floating partner Balloonicorn who supervised everything above him and occasionally mentioned an error in the letter or that perhaps he should check the oven in case something burns .

Time skip

When his battery-powered toy clock rang the alarm, Pyro jumped and left his bed. He was so excited that he quickly took the basket with gifts for others and left his room making small leaps towards the kitchen.

The spy was already there, he looked at the note that said "take one" next to the basket with decorated cakes on the pink tablecloth. he take one and giving it a taste, "hmm. Not bad"

At that moment Pyro came jumping into the kitchen and when he saw the spy inside he ran to receive him with a hug that push the thin man a little and was too strong to crush him.

"Ok, don't get too excited"

Pyro let the man go and let him take some air, then handed him two of the things he had in the basket. They were small gifts for their good friends, paper hearts and they were stapled to small plastic bags with some chocolates of different tastes inside each of the bags.

"Cheers" spy said and the pyro leave him to distribute the others. Spy had received two, he knew that the first one was for him and the second one was going to send it to someone special by mail and call her when he does, just wait for the gift to arrive as soon as possible because otherwise it will happened something very bad.

Pyro continued with his jumps to the infirmary and enter in with a blow to the door without even knocking on the door, the heavy was lying on a medical table and the medic was standing next to him and was landing over trying to kiss him, but stopped by the sudden noise coming to the door opening wide. the heavy did not care much to be interrupted, however the doctor did, and his face became very red when they get caught like that.

Pyro don't care what this two were about to do, he just giggle under the mask and enter the room delivering his gifts.

heavy thanked the pyro with a big "thank you" he just like chocolate a lot. Instead the doctor just nodded at the small gift, it was impossible that he could turn more redder that he was.

Then pyro left the two of them.

"Doctor is shy like little girl"  
"Shut up"

Pyro stopped in the middle of the corridor, watched as the scout chattered nonstop, throwing hints of a date while he was following behind Miss Pauling who was doing an inventory check writing down in his notebook what is missing and what is not, ignoring what as much as possible to the boy and whatever he was talking about at the time.

Pyro thought about doing something. He take the bouquet of flowers from a vase that he located the day before.

"So... miss p, wouldn't it be great? That you go out tonight with a spectacular man like..." pyro drag him away from miss Pauling "dude, what the-" he cuts him until he start speaking again. He give him the flowers along with one of his things from the basket and mutter something to in his ear so he doesn't speak yet and push him against Miss Pauling back.

"Scout what the... oh" his attention turned to the flowers and chocolates. "Those are for me?"

"Uhm ... yeah, I brought them for you."

"Well scout this is ... something nice of you, thanks"

Scout look at the pyro who shows him a thumbs up and leaves to leave him alone.

Pyro continued to walk around the base jumping from here to there, entered the rest room and saw the demoman and the sniper playing cards.

They both set up a simple poker game with some bets, but instead of betting money they bet the cupcakes that Pyro had baked before. Sniper was with a triumphant smile because he had won several games having five cupcakes in his favor while the demolished man grunted under his breath in frustration, he only had one left and he didn't want to lose it. Because Pyro's cooking was phenomenal and when it comes to Sweets things, everyone wanted more than they were allowed to take.

"Ah-ha look at them and cry" the sniper showed his hand, he had a poker. Demoman complained audibly for just having a par of aces and handed him the last of his cupcakes. "Cheers mate" he smiled at the demoman while he took a bite.

Pyro greeting both of them muttering something that neither of them could understand or simply didn't pay attention. In the same way, Pyro distributed his small gifts to the two of them, before slapping the demoman on the back and give a small hug to the sniper and left.

"So, do you want to play one more?"

"I have nothing left to bet"

"Yes, you have," he pointed at the chocolate bag with a smile.

"Oh, no no no no" he draws the chocolates a little closer to his chest like a little child he wanted to protect "nor do you think you're going to take the chocolates, they're mine"

"So, you want to do it balanced? Fine, if you bet those chocolates i will bet all the rest of the cupcakes, do you agree with that?"

"Err... four only-"

"Only four?"

"-AND you will do something for me if i win"

"Hmm, fair enough. But don't make me do something weird or pathetic because I swear I'll put your head on my wall"

"Don't worry about that, lad"

To the surprise of both, sniper had lost to a full house that last game and as a good loser he was, he faced the consequences.

"So, what do you want me to do, mate?" Demoman rose from his seat and without saying anything put the sniper in the middle of a kiss and he pleasantly returned a few seconds after receiving it, when they parted for breath. he noticed that his hat had been taken off and the demoman had put it on.

Sniper, with the red face, gets up from his seat and takes his returned hat and lightly punches the Scotsman on the shoulder.

Pyro arrived at the kitchen, hr met with the soldier who was taking some things out of the fridge.

"Ah. Just who I wanted to see now, I need you to help me prepare some food for me and engie ... please" pyro claps his hand in pure excitement and of course he will help his frind to cook something.

Soldier told the pyro what he wanted was to prepare some spaghetti with tomato sauce and meat to eat with the engineer on a plate large enough for both to share, as he saw in a movie. Meanwhile he put things in place, took a small table to his room along with two chairs, tablecloths, candles, forks, glass cups and some wine.

By that time Pyro had finished cooking and putting the food in its place, had done enough for everyone in case they were hungry and came to the kitchen.

Soldier thanks Pyro for the help and leaves with the plate full of spaghettis, but before leaving he tells Pyro that if he sees the engineer send him to his room and not come until the next day and pyro nod at that.

with the kitchen and tge cooking, pyro had forgotten to give his gift to the soldier and was about to go to his room to give it to him but...

"Hey buddy," the engineer greats him once he enters the scene, pyro welcomes the engineer with a big hug, "yes, yes boy, I love you too," the engineer gently releases from the hug.

"Pyro, by chance you wouldn't have seen the soldier? I don't know what he is planning for today or why he sent me to the city for a jar of oil and one of honey"

"Hmmp hphm hmhp" he murmured.

"He wants me to go to his room now?" Pyro nod "ok then, see ya later boy" the engineer leaves the kitchen. Pyro looks at the basket and had forgotten it back. He ran to reach the engineer as soon as possible, but luckily he did not go far. He gives the one that belongs to him and another one explaining that it was for the soldier but he forgot to give it to him.

"Thanks partner, I really appreciate your kindness for this"

Then they both say goodbye, the engineer goes to the soldier's room and Pyro goes to his room.

During the remainder of the day, Pyro began to draw. drew everyone else on a piece of paper with the respective couples holding hands. The doctor and heavy, the engineer and soldier, scout with Miss Pauling, demoman playing cards with the sniper and last the spy with a rose, all together under a rainbow with him riding an Balloonicorn distributing hearts to everyone else.

Before going to sleep he makes sure to paste his drawing on the wall of the dining room for all to see it the next day.

And then he went to sleep with his favorite pink pajamas along with his chubby unicorn stuffed animal. He felt so tired for all what he did, but it was all for his friends and he love them so much.

Pyro is going to be very surprised the next morning when he sees that next to his bed was a cake and some candy's from all the mercenaries of the base in the form of gratitude for his effort for the day.


End file.
